


Lazy Sunday Mornings Feat. First Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hinata wants more, Kageyama has very bad anxiety, M/M, Sweet, also known as the shitty sunday kagehina fic nobody asked for, i dont know how to tag oh lord, pure fluff, romantic ass piece of crap, thats it, they hold hands, theyve been dating for a while but they're too awkward to do anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You know, I've never noticed how well your hand fits into mine. It's like, they were made for eachother,"AKA Hinata is good at being romantic, whereas Kageyama, not so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually posting something for the first time and it's awfully written honestly. It's kinda meant to be written weirdly but I don't know maybe someone will like it. Let's just say there's a lot of fluff.

Hinata's fingers laced themselves through the silk bed sheets in which the two boys had intertwined themselves into during the night and earlier morning. He traced the outline of the sheet until he managed to find his boyfriend's hand and rest his palm on top of Kageyama's knuckles. He sighed, turning his head slightly to face the still sleeping boy. A small gasp escaped his lips, that wasn't content but also not breathless. Just a soft gasp of air out of the smaller boy's mouth. He didn't really know why he did it, or what it really meant. He just let it happen. His breathing regulated as his eyes adjusted to the brightly lit bedroom, sunlight pouring in from the filtered curtains, bathing the lovers in a golden toned 11am ray of light. 

When Kageyama would wake up, Hinata knew the atmosphere wouldn't be as soft. It wouldn't be a bad kind of change, because as long as Kageyama's presence was the only thing tearing the elegant feeling that desperately echoed throughout his bedroom away. Hinata would be okay with anything as long as it were Kageyama's choice to do it. As long as Kageyama was around, Hinata knew he was safe, and he didn't need to maintain a picture perfect Sunday morning to enjoy the time with his boyfriend. 

He laced his fingertips through Kageyama's and softly traced circles into his palm as the younger boy whimpered his way into consciousness. Hinata smiled as he watched his boyfriend snuggle his nose into his arm, a small giggle emerging from the small parting of his lips. He didn't react, only continuing to try and say a word without sounding awfully tired. 

"Go-good morning," He finally allowed, tossing his head back, allowing Hinata to run his other hand through the larger kid's messy bed-head. 

"I love you, sleepy-"  
"Save it, idiot." Kageyama laughed, "I'm hungry."  
"You just woke up!" Hinata said, more cheerfully than he had originally planned but it was too late to take back so he rolled with the excessive enthusiasm.  
"I love you too, fuckwit."

The two normally woke up like this; Hinata being awake before Kageyama, Kageyama cuddled up half naked next to the smaller boy. They fell in love every single time they woke up next to each other, the same flawlessly lazy Sunday atmosphere tearing through their curtains. Their, as in together, because by this point Kageyama hadn't slept in his own bed in weeks, they might as well start considering it their shared bedroom. The boys had been dating for 5 months or so, but the furthest they had ever gotten was spooning. Innocently spooning and sometimes laying on one another's bare chest or kissing their cheek. Never on the lips, though. Honestly, Kageyama was too awkward for that. Don't get me wrong, he felt awfully comfortable around Hinata, but he was the easily embarrassed type and always absolutely terrified of messing up. He knew he was going to have to kiss someone eventually, whether it be Hinata or not. He'd rather it be Hinata than not, though. 

"Get me breakfast," Kageyama joked, "After all, I am your king."  
Hinata almost broke into laughter; almost. He held it in him, leaving a small giggle.  
"Royal sir, I would kindly like to tell you that you should go fu-"  
"Hold that thought," The youngest one spoke, interrupting the other for the one millionth time since last week.  
"What is it?"  
"What's that?" Kageyama exclaimed, pointing to the bedframe behind his boyfriend. Hinata turned his head in a panic to examine what Kageyama had looked so frightened by or at least distracted by. There was nothing there.  
Kageyama's lips hit Hinata's cheek that he had turned to him and Hinata blushed all different shades of red.  
"Oh fuck off," Hinata said, turning his head back to face his sleepy boyfriend. "You're cute,"  
"Nah, but you are."  
"I'm not having a 'who's cuter' contest with you, Tobio-"  
"Ha! So I win!"  
"Noooo," Hinata drags out, lifting Kageyama's chin to be level with his, because even though Kageyama was a lot taller than Hinata, he had terrible posture in bed leaving Hinata a few centimeters above him. "Can I kiss you yet?" Hinata teased, smiling terribly.  
"Hinata."  
"King."  
"I'll kiss you when I'm ready, Oka-"  
"When will you be ready?"  
"I don't know, okay!" Kageyama rose his voice, slightly stern and irritated. He hadn't meant for that to happen, but he was just so scared of messing up that even the thought of kissing Hinata made him terribly anxious. His stomach felt all tingly and weird and still hungry too, that wasn't helping. His eyes felt heavy whenever they talked about kissing and his palms got all sweaty and his thoughts played musical chairs around his brain and he was always so occupied thinking about how badly things could go.  
"Do you even want to kiss me?" Hinata whispered, not really angry but more disappointed or worried himself. Kageyama turned his head to see his small boyfriend crying. Hinata was crying and it was all Kageyama's fault for raising his voice at him.  
"What? No, I just-"  
"Sorry, I know. Not everything is about me. I can be patient. I promise."

Hearing those words escape Hinata's mouth caused Kageyama to freeze; but not like a bad freeze but instead like a good freeze. Like a really good freeze. He felt warm but also cold and he felt so lucky and oh lord he wanted to kiss Hinata so badly at that moment and the fear was rushing through his veins but he pushed it aside and in less than a second his lips where already pulling away from Hinata's. He didn't even remember connecting them in the first place. It was all a blur and he started to panic.

"Hinata I'm so sor-"

His lips were met with a more needy Hinata, his tongue dancing across Kageyama's bottom lip but not quite trying to enter yet. Kageyama appreciated that. He sighed into his boyfriends lips and kissed back even though he had no idea what he was doing. It was kind of obvious Hinata didn't either but once the two had found their rhythm, it wouldn't stop. And they didn't want it to stop.


End file.
